Shades of Thought
by maybethedreamisdreamingus
Summary: LxRaito shounenai Oneshots and drabbles, one for every colour of the rainbow and possibly some other colours I feel like throwing in their too. Rated out of caution for later chapters.
1. Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I would like to though. It'd be kind of handy to own _a _death note also, for the purpose of ridding myself of people who annoy me…

A/N: shounen-ai you have been warned. LxRaito to be precise. Not so much in this chapter, but probably more later. A collection of drabbles/one-shots, one for every colour of the rainbow!

Also, Ryuk has a point, apples can be addictive to humans too! Or perhaps watashi wa shinigami desu…

Oh and by the way, if you are American, jelly is what you call jell-O or something, not jam…

Red

L lifted his fingertips from the keyboard in front of him and picked up a silver teaspoon instead, then used it to carefully extricate a small square of gleaming, fluorescent red jelly from the bowl in front of him. Tracking the wobbling red square carefully with his wide eyed so deeply marked with sleep deprivation he brought it up to his mouth and slipped it between his lips. Raito found himself tracking the sugarholic's actions as carefully as Ryuuzaki tracked the jelly's progress to his mouth, partly because he needed to rest his eyes from the computer screen's offending glare, but mostly because there was something strangely sweet in how the owl's child was just as meticulous about his consumption of sweets as he was with his investigations. L quickly became aware that he was being watched.

"Would you like some, Yagami-kun?"

"Thanks, but I somehow get the feeling that something that luminous shade of red is probably more at home in a nuclear reactor then the human stomach." Raito said, trying to not appear phased by having been caught watching. Ryuuzaki shrugged "It's the same colour as those apples you eat so many of." Raito suppressed a laugh, _well actually, they're to feed my shinigami. _"A fair point, I suppose, but the fact still remains that apples are very rarely fluorescent." He picked one from the fruit bowl as evidence. It was indeed, almost exactly the same colour as Ryuuzaki's jelly, a beautiful, bright red, a glowing image of perfect ripeness. He bit into it and it broke into his mouth with a crisp crunch, bleeding juice from the bright white flesh over his lips. He lifted his eyes from the apple to see L regarding him with the same great care that he, Raito, had been watching Ryuuzaki moments before. He didn't ask why, even though he was almost certain that the detective would give him a perfectly straight answer, Ryuuzaki was often almost uncomfortably honest about these kinds of things. Instead he just stared right back at him over the top of his apple.

"Exactly the same but in totally different ways," said Ryuuzaki "just like you and me, Yagami-kun."

* * *

Review? Please? To make my life fabulous? 


	2. Yellow

Disclaimer: here's a disclaimer, there's a disclaimer, and another little disclaimer, funny disclaimer, fuzzy disclaimer, disclaimer disclaimer DEATH NOTE.

A/N: Ok, so this is only really LxLight if you squint really hard and tip your head to the left. But you know it's there really, it aaaall in the subtext...

Yellow

The wet grass was speckled with little yellow flowers, bright spots of colour in between the green blades and silver beads. Raito folded his arms across his front and gazed calmly out at the morning park, leaning back on the uncomfortable wooden back of the park bench. Picking up the paper next to him he glanced across the pages in search of names to cleanse the world of. A couple jumped out at him immediately, Yamamoto Katsuaki accused of the rape and murder of one Yamada Asaka, sentenced to life imprisonment. The length of this sentence however, was about to be shortened, thanks to Raito. He scribbled the name on the unassuming leaf of paper he had tucked inside his perfectly ordinary, school stationary exercise book. But before scanning the front page for another foolish, doomed criminal. He stopped to consider it. The perfection of it. Out on this ever so slightly drizzley spring morning, _1… 2… 3… 4… _birds sang in the trees, delighted at the freshness of the world after the rain, _5… 6… 7…8… _and it was truly delightful, the beauty of the morning _9… 10… 11… 12… _one could truly believe, on a day like today, that there was really hope for this falling world. _13… 14… 15… 16… _

Suddenly, he noticed a figure approaching down the pathway. _What the hell? What are the chances of … Did he follow me here or something? 17… 18… 19… 20… _The likelihood that of this being a coincidence was very low, Raito was quite sure that L had been following him from the moment he left his house. _21… 22… 23… 24… Dammit! _Why had he been so idiotic as to think L wouldn't still be trying to track his movements if he left his house? Still, there was nothing suspicious about a student writing in a cheap exercise book. _25… 26… 27…28… _

"Ryuuzaki, what a strange coincidence to meet you here." Raito smiled his best calm and friendly smile. L, predictably, did not change his blank expression. However the small yellow buttercup in his hand stopped spinning on its stem.

"Raito, what are you doing here?"

"Reading, enjoying the day. It's good to be out just after the rain. The world is clean."

_29… 30… 31… 32… _

It pained him deeply to know that however many names he gathered in his little black book, it would mean nothing until he got that one name that stood between him and perfection. And it pained him further to know that he didn't really want to write it down.

"Do you like butter?"

Raito was used to Ryuuzaki saying odd things, but this threw him quite off balance.

"Huh?"

L lifted up the buttercup he held pinched between his thin forefinger and thumb, and held it under Raito's chin.

"The buttercup says you like butter."

_33… 34… 35… 36…_

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. It's just a funny little children's game in western countries. If the yellow of the buttercup reflects on the skin under you chin, it means that you like butter."

Raito had the urge to laugh, what a ridiculous little game.

_37… 38… 39… 40._

Somewhere in Japan, Yamamoto Katsuaki had suddenly suffered a heart attack, and died.

"How ridiculous."

"I suppose so."

* * *

Review Slut

Come on, you know you want to...


End file.
